


Rosso

by darkroxas92



Series: Writober 2020 [23]
Category: Original Work
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroxas92/pseuds/darkroxas92
Summary: Rosso o verde? Quando una semplice domanda può riportare in vita vecchie questioni. O leggende.(Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter)
Series: Writober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948786
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Rosso

“Ti dico che è vero!”  
“Smettila di scherzare! Lo sanno tutti che il suo vestito è rosso!”  
I due bambini si guardarono male.  
“Lo sanno tutti che Babbo Natale veste di rosso!”  
“Adesso è così, ma ho sentito che prima era verde!”  
“E perché, viene forse da Marte?”  
“Certo che no!”  
“Ha davvero importanza di che colore fosse il suo vestito?” Chiese un anziano dalla lunga barba bianca, avvicinandosi aiutandosi con un bastone.  
“Certo che sì!” Risposero insieme i due bambini.  
“E perché?”  
“Perché solo chi sa tutto su Babbo Natale riceverà i regali!” Fece uno dei due, incrociando le braccia.  
“Stupido! Babbo Natale porta i regali solo a chi crede in lui!”  
L’anziano ridacchiò. “Ai miei tempi portava i regali ai bambini che facevano i bravi tutto l’anno.” Fece. “Ma a quanto pare, negli ultimi decenni le cose sono cambiate.”  
Mentre diceva ciò l’uomo, seguito dai due bambini, raggiunse una banchina dove si sedette per riposarsi.  
“Che cosa vuoi dire?”  
Il vecchio si portò una mano sulla barba. “È quello che ho detto. Quando ero piccolo Babbo Natale aveva una lista di tutti i bambini del mondo, con scritto sopra chi era stato bravo e chi no.”  
“Usava Facebook per saperlo?”  
L’anziano scoppiò a ridere. “Oh, no, non penso proprio. Lo capiva con la magia del Natale. E credetemi, tutti noi facevamo attenzione a non fare troppe marachelle durante l’anno per paura di ricevere carbone invece di giocattoli.”  
“Carbone?!”  
“Quella cosa nera che si usa per i barbecue?”  
L’uomo annuì. “Già. E per di più quando succedeva quel carbone veniva spesso usato per alimentare le stufe, quindi ai bambini che lo ricevevano non restava nemmeno quello.”  
“Meno male che oggi non lo porta più.”  
“E cosa lo porterebbe a fare? Alla fine, a voi bambini di oggi importa di più del colore dei suoi vestiti invece di chiedersi come fa a viaggiare per tutto il mondo in una sola notte.”  
“Beh… Perché sappiamo già che usa la magia, no?”  
“È uno dei pochi che può usarla nella realtà!” Aggiunse entusiasta l’altro bambino, mentre entrambi sorridevano.  
I due piccoli saltarono quando la loro mamma li chiamò per tornare a casa.  
Salutando velocemente l’uomo si allontanarono, lasciandolo da solo.  
“Già… è uno dei pochi che può usarla… Peccato che ormai siano sempre meno i bambini a crederci.” Borbottò l’uomo, alzandosi e stiracchiandosi, ignorando totalmente il suo bastone.  
I suoi vestiti iniziarono a tingersi di rosso, mentre il volume della sua pancia aumentò notevolmente.  
Babbo Natale si lisciò la lunga barba con la mano.  
“Ma almeno sono ancora nei pensieri dei bambini. Anche se a volte solo per stupidi discorsi come quello. Non pensavo si sarebbero mai chiesti davvero perché vesto di rosso, ohohoh!”

**Author's Note:**

> “Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it”  
> Prompt: Rosso  
> Numero parole: 452


End file.
